Bob
Bob, known most commonly otherwise as Bob VideoGames (full name Robert VideoGames), is the second main host of the GigaBoots channel. Overview Bob appears alongside Dan and other GigaBoots members in the majority of content produced. He is reasonably skilled at playing Mega Man Maker, but is challenged by unconventional and Kaizo style levels. (Yet for some reason people keep submitting those for him to play...) He is also very skilled at button-mashing, earning him the title "Crack-Fingers". This is most frequently shown from his skill with Shine, being able to nearly move laterally with it. Bob is noted to not have a sense of rhythm whatsoever. To compensate, he has rather good reflexes, able to play certain rhythm games without taking heed of the rhythm. This is complimented by the aforementioned mashing skills. However, his coordination skills still appear to fall behind Dan overall. Arm Chair Psychology According to Dan, "The exact mechanism in Bob's brain that make it difficult for him to do pattern recognition on Mega Man bosses also make it hard for him to understand social cues and people's feelings as expressed on their faces."https://youtu.be/YanIpjp2DuI?t=5275 Devil May Cry Bob is well known for his devotion to the Devil May Cry series, jokes being made that he could create his own sub-channel regarding combos and the like, implying great skill in it. Notable Wins/Losses Arms Bob is the grand loser of the ARMS tournament, losing against both Eric and Joe. Street Fighter Street Fighter V In Street Fighter V, Bob lost about four of his matches against Guttural Steve, but he notably managed to secure two victories. This accomplishment made Dr. Aggro claim that Bob was "Objectively good at SFV". In the single tournament he participated in, Bob managed to beat Firehawke, but lost to Kizure. Street Fighter III In Street Fighter III, Bob was able to beat Guttural Steve three times without losing a single match. Bob also beat Dan twice, but in turn lost once (though Dan was not playing his best character at the time). Skullgirls In Skullgirls, Bob has the following known records against the following fighters: 8 wins and 7 losses against Voxandra 1 single uncontested victory against Firehawke 5 wins and 1 loss against God-king Executive Producer Brendan O'Sullivan 4 uncontested victories against Vorpal Dude 1 single uncontested victory against "Nameless" Mario Tennis Aces In Mario Aces, Bob has the following known records against the following fighters: A single uncontested victory against Hail Zeon 10 uncontested victories against Dan There was also a set of unrecorded matches of Aces wherein Dan did far better, with both Bob and Zeon sharing the same testimony. Smash Brothers In Smash Brothers (Wii U), Bob has the following records: During the first Smashed on Sundays stream, Bob's records are as such: Against Dan, Dr. Aggro, and Eric, Bob won a single "regular" match, one match with items, one match with assist trophies, and was the winner of the Mii custom fighter match. During the second Smashed on Sundays stream, Bob's records are as such: Against Dan, Dr. Aggro, and Eric, Bob won two "regular" matches, and won the "round ball" match. He, along with Aggro and Eric, were unable to beat Dan in the 3v1 challenge. Battle Chess In the first match Bob had against Dan, Dan used a Zukertort Opening. The match went as follows, with Bob emerging as the victor: 1. Nf3 h5 2. h4 b5 3. Nc3 Nc6 4. Nxb5 a6 5. Nbd4 f5 6. g3 Rh6 7. Bg2 Nxd4 8. c3 Nxf3+ 9. exf3 Nf6 10. g4 fxg4 11. d4 e6 12. fxg4 hxg4 13. Rh3 c6 14. f4 Qa5 15. b4 Qb5 16. a4 Qb7 17. h5 gxh3 18. Bxh3 a5 19. bxa5 Rxa5 20. f5 exf5 21. Qe2+ Kd8 22. Bxf5 Rxf5 23. a5 Qc7 24. Ba3 Rxa5 25. Bxf8 Rxa1+ 26. Kd2 Qf4+ 27. Kd3 d5 28. Be7+ Kd7 29. Bf8 Ba6+ 30. Kc2 Qf5+ 31. Kd2 Ra2+ 32. Ke1 Rxe2+ 33. Kd1 Qf1# In the second match, Dan used a Desprez Opening. The match was ultimately left prior to a conclusion, but the match until that point went as follows: 1. h4 c5 2. a4 d5 3. f4 Bg4 4. e4 Bxd1 5. Kxd1 dxe4 Links * Twitter account: [1] Trivia * One of Bob's favorite doughnuts is Crullers. * Supposedly, Bob Videogames is short for "Bob O. Videogames". On another instance, Dan insisted that Bob's name was "Metal Shinobi Player". Another time, Dan claimed that his co-host's name was "Bob Rob McKnob". * Bob's favorite X games are X1 and X4. * Bob's favorite cereals are Cinnamon Toast Crunch and Shredded Peanut Blasted Cereal. * A poll was posted by Dan asking "Is Bob Cool", to which a quarter of a hundred votes were given for "yes", and not a single vote was given for "no". Bob appears to not believe that the results reflect reality, however. * Bob's favorite Skullgirls character is Valentine. * Bob's favorite Belmont is Richter, closely followed by Julius. * Bob chooses Coke over Pepsi. * Dan has claimed that Bob is a fan of Hatsune Miku, though this may have been a ploy in an attempt to ruin his co-host's life. References Category:GigaBoots Members Category:Primary Hosts